Harto de todo
by ElisaD92
Summary: Theo estaba harto, más que harto, cabreadisimo. Puta vida. Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

Hola :) esta es una nueva historia, se me ocurrió hace unos días así que apenas pide la escribí y publique. De verdad que me encantan los triangulos amoros de Theo, Hermione y Draco, pero ahora tratareee de hacer una excepción.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Estaba harto. Completamente harto. Cabreado, malhumorado. Todo eso y más.

Sabia que el sentirse así no era lo correcto, no tenía razones por la cual estar enojado, de hecho si se eligiera al estudiante más tranquilo probablemente lo elegirían a el, claro, porque casi nadie conocía mucho de el, era callado, tranquilo y cuando era necesario era amable. Pero ahora, pero hoy, nada de eso.

Siempre fue de mantener bajo perfil, desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts, incluso se atrevería a decir que antes de entrar al colegio de magia y hechicería ya tenía un perfil bajo. Pero ahora, después de la guerra, después de haber perdido a su padre, que aunque no muchos lo creyeran si se preocupaba por el, había dejado el anterior Theodore enterrado, probablemente si esta misma situación le hubiese ocurrido unos años atrás lo hubiese pasado por alto y se hubiese ido. Pero no. Este era el nuevo el y traía mil y una consecuencias, comenzando por su poca tolerancia a la frustración.

Era _"Octavo"_ año, Octubre, para ser más precisos, le gustaba mucho esas fechas, su estación favorita … el otoño, y sin mencionar Halloween que desde pequeño había sido su celebración favorita, pues lo que nadie sabía era que el callado y apático Slytherin amaba los dulces y estas fechas eran una gran excusa para hacerlo. Pero con Halloween próximamente y todo, no lograba estar tranquilo, por Merlín que no. La guerra habia acabado hace un año atrás y por fin este año Hogwarts habia abierto sus puertas nuevamente y fue su decisión volver y terminar la escuela, sin mencionar que podría verla nuevamente. Ella. La chica de indomables cabellos, la prefecta perfecta, el cerebro del trío dorado … Hermione Granger.

Y es que tanto tiempo sin verla en vez te quitar el enamoramiento que traía por ella desde tercero solo había hecho que este incrementara. Llevaba muchos años guardándose este "secreto" y sabía llevarla bien, pero resulta que este año todo cambió, Granger había llegado _diferente_. Siempre la había considerado hermosa, pero resulta que este año estaba simplemente despampanante, todo el mundo lo había notado. Todos. Hasta Draco Malfoy había comentado acerca de la castaña, por Morgana. Como podía tener tanta mala suerte. Era su ultimo año para poder entablar una conversación con la linda castaña y resulta que ahora todos habían saltada encima de ella como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto … bueno quizás estaba exagerando, pero que la castaña tenía pretendientes, los tenía.

Su único momento para poder observar a la ojimiel era la biblioteca, sabía que ella nunca era molestada aquí puesto que a sus pretendientes o les hacia caso omiso o los echaba. Por lo que era el momento perfecto para observarla, tan linda como siempre, leyendo concentrada, con unos aparatos en los oídos que hacía que moviera los labios como cantando una canción y cada cierto tanto hacia anotaciones en un pergamino. Simplemente bellísima.

-ahhhh, mátame, Theodore – un gruñido se escuchó en la biblioteca - me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento… -

Y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel tenía a su lado a Blaise Zabini, si antes había dicho "secreto" era porque alguien lo sabía, así es, resulta que la única persona que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger era nadie más que el moreno que se encontraba desparramado por la mesa y silla jugando con una pluma, maldecía el día que le contó, maldito sea el whiskey de fuego por darle el valor para contárselo, y maldito su amigo también por sonsacarle la información.

-si quieres mi consejo …

-no quiero tus consejos –

-como te decía, si yo fuera tu –comenzó a hablar nuevamente Blaise usando sus manos para expresarse– iría, la levanto, le agarro ese trasero respingón que tiene y …

-Puedes callarte? –

-Tu me preguntaste que haría yo –

-yo no dije…

-Shh – escuchó a la bibliotecaria -

-Es solo que no lo entiendo … - la molesta voz de Blaise se escuchó seguido de un sonoro bostezo, otra vez, y bostezó más fuerte y más fuerte y cada vez más cerca de su oído –

-quieres dejar de hacer eso? – habló iracundo tratando de mantener su volumen de voz controlado -

Tan concentrado estaba en no hacer más bilis que no se había percatado que una chica de cabellos ondulados estaba parada frente a él, poseía el uniforme de Ravenclaw y estaba claramente nerviosa. Levantó la vista cuando ella se posó en su campo visual

-yo … - comenzó la pelinegra –

-se te perdió algo? – enarcó una ceja claramente molesto haciendo que la chica pegará un saltito – porque te digo ahora que no tengo lo que buscas, así que _shu-shu_ – hizo un ademán con la mano para que la chica se fuera, esta salió corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían –

-Blaise silbó ruidosamente – vaya – observó el camino que había recorrido la chica de Ravenclaw– claramente te gusta Granger, digo, yo le hubiese dicho a la chica de otra for… -

-puedes irte Blaise –

-Pero necesito tu ayuda para la tarea de Aritmancia –

-Más tarde – le cortó tratando de "leer" el libro que tenía por delante y observar como la castaña mordía despreocupadamente una paleta –

-Está bien que te guste – comenzó a hablar nuevamente Blaise – digo, está buena y todo eso – _"No le respondas, no le respondas, no le respondas_ …" Se repetía mentalmente Theo – pero llevas mucho tiempo haciendo de espectador, amigo – levantó sus hombros - no sabes cuando aparecerá alguien que a ella le agrade –

-pero ..

-miralo así Theito – arrugó un pedazo de pergamino mientras hablaba – no es porque seas mi amigo, pero en verdad creo que ustedes tienen cosas en común, cosas de sabelotodos-comelibros, obviamente, y quien sabe, tal vez se podrían llevar bien – no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa aparecer en su rostro – pero tu, gran pedazo de idiota – frunció el seño – no has hecho nada, ya llegará algún otro idiota que tenga el mínimo de valor que tu no tienes y a ella quizás le guste – puso el papel hecho bolita encima de la mesa – y la poca posibilidad que tu tenías – aplastó sonoramente la bola de papel con su palma, haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor saltaran y se quejaran –

-shh – se volvió a escuchar la voz de la bibliotecaría

-odio cuando tienes razón –

-siempre la tengo, en cosas del amor puedes llamarme Blaise … el … el … experto en cosas del amor–

-imbécil – suspiró – gracias por el consejo –

-de nada Theodoro – Theo gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar ese nombre – Theodore, Thedore, Theodore – se rió suave el moreno – ahora ayúdame con la tarea –

-te dije que más tarde, Blaise

-porfavor

-más tarde –

-porfavor, porfavor, porfavor…

-te ayudaré pero más tarde – comenzó a respirar para calmarse, siempre manteniendo un ojo en el rincón en donde se encontraba la leona -

-pero …

-Más. Tarde –

-Ay bueno – se levantó tomando sus cosas con un movimiento de varita – le diré a otro sabelotodo que no seas tú o Granger dado que tendrá sus labios estarán ocupados besando a… – un libro le cayó en la cara –

-Señor Nott! – la voz de la bibliotecaria llamó su atención, tenía el seño fruncido y se había levantado de su asiento –

-Fue mi culpa señora Pince – habló Blaise aguantándose la risa –

-idiota, por tu culpa quedaré vetado de la biblioteca – murmuró para que solo el moreno lo escuchara y dirigió otro vistazo al rincón en donde se encontraba leyendo concentrada la castaña, quizás no había escuchado nada por esos aparatos en sus oídos –

-me voy si me ayudas con la tarea

-No voy a hacerte tu tarea –

-entonces me quedo la, la, la, la ,la, la – comenzó a hacer sonidos cada vez más sonoros el mago Italiano haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se dieran vuelta con el seño fruncido –

-te ayudaré, lo prometo-

-haz hecho una promesa con el gran Zabini, Theo, no lo olvides – le guiñó el ojo -

-si, si, si – se sobó las sienes – ándate, nos vemos después –

-Después de la cena, Theodore – y salió riéndose suavemente ante la mirada acusadora de la señora Pince –

-gracias a Merlín por un poco de silencio – agradeció mentalmente, pero poco después se encontraba maldiciendo nuevamente cuando vio entrar a Pansy por la puerta escaneando la biblioteca rápidamente –

-Necesito que me ayudes con Aritmancia – se sentó la morena – Blaise dijo que podrías –

Merlín, Circe y Morgana, ¿por qué a mí?.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :) cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin un momento tranquilo.

Era lo único que podía pensar en este momento, era viernes en la noche, y afortunadamente a Blaise se le había ocurrido montar una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, por lo que claramente no gozaría de su compañía durante la noche. –gracias señor … - agradeció mentalmente entrando a la biblioteca.

Apenas si había podido escapar de su amigo, había veces en que se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ser tan cercanos, sabiendo que eran tan diferentes, normalmente lo aguantaba, pero ahora el mismo se notaba diferente, menos racional que otros tiempos. No solía ser grosero con nadie, pero había tenido un par de explosiones en las cuales terminaba por casi asesinar a Blaise, y que quede claro, que cada una de esos episodios había sido por culpa del mismo Blaise Zabini. La de hoy por ejemplo, había sido porque el moreno había decidido hablar solo Italiano todo el día, así de simple, y hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Entendía un ápice de lo que quería decir, pero el resto nada, la discusión terminó con un Blaise colgado desde el asta de la bandera de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Necesitas un polvo – le sugirió su amigo cuando Theodore le dijo que no se quedaría en la fiesta – y sé quién es la candidata ideal

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado fuertemente y había preferido salir de ahí antes de que su imaginación lo hiciera imaginar lo que Blaise acababa de aconsejar.

Era tarde y no parecía que la señora Pince se encontraba cerca. Había una pareja de Ravenclaw casi al inicio y ellos parecían ser todo lo que vería por la noche. Se acercó a su mesa de siempre queriendo hacer su traducción de la clase de Runas Antiguas, le dio una mirada rápida a la mesa que normalmente ocupaba la castaña pero se dio cuenta que no se encontraba, claro, por qué pasaría su viernes por la noche encerrada acá.

Comenzó con su trabajo y no llevaba ni 10 minutos cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban desde el pasillo, ahí por la puerta con un bolso puesto en su hombro y su cabello ondeando venía entrando la castaña de sus sueños, no quiso ser obvio, de verdad que no, pero era inevitable que lo notara cuando solo habían tres personas en la inmensa biblioteca. Vio que Hermione saludaba con una sonrisa a la pareja de Ravenclaw que se encontraba en la puerta y estos sonreían saludándola de vuelta. Venía tarareando algo con esos aparatos puestos en sus oídos nuevamente, aún no entendía que eran. Antes de que pudiera decir o incluso pensar algo la vio pasar por delante –

-Nott – saludó y pasó de largo. El ni siquiera pudo asentir. Sabía su nombre, bueno, su apellido, lo sabía, eso significaba que sabía que existía. Merlín santo, gracias a Blaise por orillarlo a abandonar la sala común y descubrir esto tan maravilloso.

Trató de concentrarse en el libro que tenía por delante, de verdad que lo intentó, pero ver a Hermione Granger tararear una canción, alzarse para alcanzar un libro y que esto hiciera que su falta se levantara un poco más hizo que se desconcentrara. Completamente. De hecho su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado menos acá _"Sabes exactamente dónde está tu cabeza, Theodore, en las piernas de la Gryffindor"_ .

-Hola – de pronto salió de su acusación mental y se encontró cara a cara con la castaña –

-Ho-hola – _"no hagas estupideces Theodore"_ -

-Perdona la interrupción – la castaña mordió su labio ligeramente, y el sintió que podría morir ahí mismo - Me podrías prestar tu diccionario de Runas un momento? Dejé el mío en la sala común y no hay ninguno disponible aquí …

-Si, seguro – marcó la pagina que estaba usando y le entregó el libro –

-muchas gracias – agradeció llevándose el libro a su mesa –

Grandísimo idiota. Ahora que haría para disimular que la estaba viendo?, nada, así de sencillo. Se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Al menos había hecho algo por ella. Revisó nuevamente lo que había hecho hasta ahora para disimular y no observar a la chica que se encontraba casi frente a él. El silencio que había en la biblioteca era enorme, solo se escuchaba un suave murmullo que provenía de la boca de la pareja que se encontraba en una esquina.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que la mirada de la chica estaba puesta en el. Se sonrojó como no sabía que podía hacerlo cuando la vio sonreír y levantarse hasta quedar frente a él.

-Estás usando el diccionario verdad?, debiste decírmelo –

-No importa, puedes usarlo tu –

-Estás haciendo la tarea de Runas Antiguas? – asintió rápidamente – En ese caso puedes usarlo, iré a terminar esto a mi sala común – la vio girarse –

-No – se apresuró a decir más rápido de lo que pudo pensar – Puedes usarlo, digo, yo también necesito usarlo pero …

-podemos compartir el libro – sonrió de medio lado la castaña –

-Si, seguro – se apresuró a contestar

-Me parece bien – la castaña se acercó a su mesa trayendo lo que estaba sobre la mesa para sentarse al lado de Theodore –

Con cuidado puso su pergamino, pluma y tinta justo al lado de las de Nott y un aparato negro que tenía dos cuerdas que salían de ahí.

Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de la castaña, trataba de observarla por el rabillo de su ojo para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero estaba seguro que ella lo había notado, de la misma forma podía sentir su aroma, canela … y algo dulce, no sabía bien lo que era, pero si así de bien olía quizás como sabía …

-Quieres? – despertó de su momentánea ensoñación viendo lo que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo, una bolsa de caramelos – Son dulces muggles, me gustan mucho las grajeas pero he tenido un par de malas experiencias con sus sabores, así que prefiero irme a la segura con estas. El asintió levemente y tomó una de la bolsa que ella había puesto en medio. _Uva._

-gracias – murmuro suave

-Me gustan muchos los dulces – habló Granger – de hecho Halloween es mi celebración favorita por todos los dulces que hay para comer –

-La mía también – sonrió – me fascina Halloween – la castaña contestó con una sonrisa enorme, gracias a Morgana sabía esconder lo que le pasaba, porque sus manos sudaban a más no poder –

-estás incomodo? – la suave voz de Hermione lo trajo a la realidad –

-Para nada – comentó, bueno, si estaba incomodo, pero de felicidad. –

-Si te molesta que yo-

-No. Granger – se sentó derecho – estoy bien –

-Pues yo estaba nerviosa – rió suavemente-

-de verdad?

-Si – sonrió con su mirada puesta en otro lado – dudé mucho el pedirte el libro –

-Oh, vamos, tan desagradable soy? – rió un poco para hacer notar que era una broma-

-para nada, es solo que siempre has sido muy callado –

-Como sabes cómo he sido todo este tiempo?

-Pues .. bueno – se mordió el labio – puede que nunca hayamos hablado antes, pero estoy en completo conocimiento que nos peleamos el primer puesto en cada asignatura, McGonagall me lo comentó en tercero, diciendo que había un chico con excelentes notas, me dijo tu nombre y comencé a prestarte un poco más de atención - Theodore no salía del shock de las palabras de la castaña – además llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo – levantó los hombros – Solía pensar que si hiciéramos equipo en alguna clase nos iría excelente –

-de verdad?

-Por supuesto – sonrió la castaña – El profesor Snape una vez me dijo que debía buscarme un compañero para su clase que estuviera más a mi nivel, claro que no sonó muy simpático cuando lo dijo, pero aconsejó que hiciera pareja contigo, obviamente en ese tiempo era muy inmadura y me negué tajantemente a trabajar con un Slytherin, no me malinterpretes, eran malos momentos con Draco – Estaba completamente impactado por la confesión que acababa de recibir, tanto que pasó por alto el hecho de que llamará a Malfoy por su nombre de pila.

-Snape me dijo eso una vez – recordó – algo así en verdad, pero no me recomendó a nadie. –

-Viviremos con la incertidumbre de haber podido trabajar juntos en ese caso, no puedo dejar a Neville solo – recordó la castaña –

-Si… tampoco puedo dejar a Blaise, siento que nadie más lo controla, ni el mismo –

-Controlas a Zabini? – rió – pensé que nadie podía cerrar esa boca –

-Imagínate que lo hago, cuando lo ves está siendo "civilizado" como crees que sería si tuviera libre albedrió … como un mono de zoológico … en celo – ambos rieron imaginándolo –

-Creo que prefiero no imaginarme eso –

-Que es eso? – preguntó apuntando al aparato negro que se encontraba encima de la mesa –

-Oh, esto – la castaña lo tomó y le entregó una de cuerdas – es un reproductor de música, es algo Muggle, tiene un pequeño hechizo para que pueda funcionar acá … adelante, tienes que poner uno de estos en tu oído – le mostró cómo hacerlo –

-Y no pasará algo malo? –

-por supuesto que no, a menos que escuchar música Muggle para ti sea algo malo – enarcó una ceja –

-No – se apresuró a contestar y poner el aparato en su oído, no estaba seguro de lo que la chica hizo pero de pronto se escuchó una suave melodía proveniente del aparato, se lo sacó y volvió a poner – la música sale por aquí? – preguntó claramente impresionado –

-Si, es genial verdad – sonrió la castaña – Si te gusta algún día podría prestártelo –

-Enserio? Eso sería genial –

-Por supuesto, te podría enseñar a usarlo, Nott – sonrió la chica abiertamente –

-Me parece genial, Granger –hizo énfasis en su apellido-

-Sabes … algo que me chocó mucho del mundo mágico fue el llamarse por apellidos –

-puedes Llamarme Theo

-Tu puedes llamarme Hermione o Mione o Herms – rieron ambos -

-HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER – una voz los hizo saltar, por la puerta venía una molesta Ginevra Weasley caminando enojada, atrás de ella venía saltando una alegra Luna Lovegood - Dijiste que hoy haríamos noche de chicas – tenía el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados delante de ella , estaba claramente molesta, tanto que ni siquiera prestó atención al ojiazul que estaba al lado de Hermione – Y tu quien eres? – enarcó una ceja cambiando sus brazos desde su pecho a su cadera –

-Buenas noches, Theodore Nott – saludó con voz soñadora Luna –

-vamos Hermione? – volvió a insistir la pelirroja sin dedicarle más segundos a observar al Slytherin –

-Es una promesa – explicó Luna a un sorprendido Theodore- Hace unos días Hermione prometió que esta noche haríamos cosas de chicas – rió suavemente la rubia –

-si, si, si – la calmó Weasley – no tienes que explicar nada Lunita – Esta chica Weasley era como una Blaise mujer -

-Muchas gracias por prestarme tu libro, Theo -

-No fue nada … Hermione –

-Gracias y de nada – la pelirroja tomó a Hermione del brazo y comenzaron su camino a la entrada de la biblioteca –

-Un gusto verte Theodore Nott – se despidió Lovegood con un asentimiento de cabeza –

Aún no salía del shock. Habían pasado tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo. Estaba tan feliz de que Blaise lo hiciera salir de la sala común que podría ir y besarlo. No, mejor no, pero si abrazarlo. Hermione… Hermione … que bien se sentía decir su nombre en voz alta. No quería tentar su suerte pero quizás, quizás, QUIZAS, podría invitarla al baile de Halloween.

* * *

Era domingo antes del almuerzo, el día sábado no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hermione en la biblioteca, pero si le había alegrado la tarde con un saludo en Las Tres Escobas cuando habían ido por una cerveza de mantequilla

-Eres tan inteligente Theodore – la voz de Blaise lo hizo despabilar de su escaneo a la tarea de Runas Antiguas –

-Gracias? – enarcó una ceja sin levantar la mirada.

-Es solo que … - el sonido de un globo de chicle reventondese sonoramente lo hizo levantar la vista – si eres tan inteligente, como no logras que Granger vaya contigo al baile?

-que tiene que ver eso con mis notas? –

-No sé – levantó los hombros – Suponía que la inteligencia debería aplicarse en todos los aspectos de la vida … claramente no – el moreno continuo haciendo globos de chicle y masticando este sonoramente –

-No puedes masticar más suave? –

-No – y comenzó a masticar más fuerte y con la boca abierta, tan fuerte y tan rápido que se mordió la lengua – auch –

-por idiota – rió suavemente Theo –

-Como podré besar chicas con esta lengua así – lloriqueó Blaise –

-Podrás vivir –

-Y justo hoy tengo ronda de prefectos con la pelirroja – suspiró sonoramente –

-tu no eres prefecto grandísimo idiota – bufó -

-No …pero Pansy si –

Y por la puerta un sonriente Draco Malfoy venía entrando sin siquiera mirar a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Blaise silbó – alguien despertó de buen humor hoy –y le lanzó un almohadón

-Tienes suerte de que hoy me sienta benévolo y no te golpearé, Blaise – el rubio se estiró en su cama poniendo sus brazos tras de su cabeza –

-Vaya – Blaise se levantó quedando asentado, Theo solo continuo con su tarea – A que debemos tan singular comportamiento?, buena noche quizás? – rió levemente –

-No tienes ni idea –

-Oh vamos, Draco, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame

-yaa, basta – se aclaró la garganta – te contaré …

-te tiraste a una chica que querías?–

-ojalá, pero esperaré– rió el rubio – conseguí pareja para el baile de Halloween -

-vaya que novedad – rodó los ojos – Todos sabemos que irás con Daphne –

\- Si bueno … cambié de opinión, conseguí una pareja mil veces mejor -

-mil veces mejor? Y quien sería esa dama tan espectacular -

-Hermione Granger.

Puta vida y puto Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí.

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba más que molesto. Decir que estaba molesto era poco. Dolido, quizás, si, pero la verdad era complicado. Complicadísimo.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Theo … - escuchó la voz de Blaise llamarlo. Draco acababa de abandonar la habitación para ir a almorzar, y se suponía que ellos lo seguirían en unos minutos. – estás … molesto?_

 _-No, que va – respondió con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha–_

 _-que alivio – suspiró el moreno teatralmente – casi pensé que matarías a Draco aquí mismo…_

 _-Si te pagaran por estúpido … serías el doble de millonario – observó el ojiazul – OBVIAMENTE ESTOY MOLESTO, IMBECIL – y de un momento a otro todas las cosas comenzaron a moverse, y a levitar por los aires – ESE IMBECIL NIÑO RICO, CREE QUE PUEDE TENERLO TODO – comenzó a mover los brazos y a maldecir al aire –ESO ME PASA POR IDIOTA – dio un gritó de rabia - … fui muy lento – y todas las cosas cayeron al piso nuevamente –_

 _-Hey –Blaise se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del ojiazul – sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir, verdad?_

 _-Lo sé, Blaise – suspiró – y nunca me había molestado verla con alguien pero …_

 _-Justo el- completó el moreno y Nott asintió – sabes que haría yo si fuera tu? –_

 _-No – suspiró sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza acercarse – pero adelante, dime, qué harías tu? –_

 _-Haría todo lo humanamente posible para que Granger se fijara en mi –_

 _-No puedo hacer eso, Blaise, no escuchaste a Draco …_

 _-Irán a un baile juntos, gran cosa – levantó los hombros quitándole importancia –_

 _\- Pues también escuché que se la quería tirar – sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo –_

 _-Hay que ponernos en esa situación – fulminó a Blaise con la mirada – pero tienes que pensar positivo, no se están casando, están yendo a un baile y si, quizás se acuesten, sabes que Granger estuvo saliendo con la comadreja y no vi que te afectara – acusó con la mirada el moreno – lo que tú tienes que hacer amigo mío, es ir y hacer ver a Granger lo mucho que te gusta –_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada, Theodore, hay muchas formas de hacer que ella se fije en ti, ya te lo dije antes, creo que enserio tienen muchas cosas en común, sácale provecho –_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahí se encontraba suspirando en la biblioteca con las manos en la cabeza, era sábado temprano por la mañana, por lo que no había nadie en el lugar, casi una semana había pasado desde que había tenido el encuentro con Hermione Granger en la biblioteca, y no había querido pisar el salón porque el simple hecho de verla, lo ponía simplemente nervioso, incluso trataba de no mirarla en clases, cosas que era bastante difícil. De la misma forma trataba de ignorar los comentarios al aire que soltaba Malfoy en la habitación.

Se sentía como un soberano idiota, sufriendo por alguien que nunca tuvo. Eso no debería ser legal.

-Piensas exprimir tu cabeza? – una suave risa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ahí se encontraba la dueña de sus pesadillas, enfundada en un sweater azul y unos jeans con su cabello tomado en una coleta alta –

-Hola – la saludó y desvió su mirada a otro lado _"Acuérdate de lo que se supone que harías, idiota_ " – Como estás? –Preguntó levantando la vista de nuevo y dando una ligera sonrisa de medio lado –

-B-bien – tartamudeo? – y tú? No te he visto en toda la semana a la biblioteca – la vio sentarse a su lado y sacar un libro de su bolso –

-Estoy bien, solo que no había tenido tiempo de venir –

-No piensas ir a Hogsmade? es todo el día hoy –

-No, no me apetece – hizo una pausa – y tú? –

-Debo ir más tarde a buscar mi disfraz – suspiró sonoramente – irás al baile? –

-Si, iré con Daphne Greengrass – recordar el escándalo que había hecho Daphne en medio de la sala común cuando Malfoy le dijo que no iría con ella le trajo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara – y tú?

-Yo – se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja – Iré con Draco – ahí, otra vez, lo llamó por su nombre _"No te des por vencido imbécil"_ – Nos estamos llevando mejor – sonrió levemente – además, es mejor que ir con McLaggen – rió –

-Con McLaggen? Por qué? – la castaña volvió a reír –

-Estaba haciendo mi ronda el sábado por la noche – comenzó a narrar a castaña – y me encontré…o me encontró Cormac en un pasillo, y me pidió que fuéramos al baile, no sabía dónde meterme, ya que los "No" para el son un casi "si", y justo apareció Draco, que estaba haciendo la ronda conmigo y le dijo que yo iría con el – Una pequeña luz de esperanza se formó, estaba seguro que a Malfoy le atraía Granger, el mismo lo había dicho. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña de esperanza formándose en su pecho.

-Draco no es mal chico – "No le tires flores idiota"

-Lo sé, nos hemos conocido bastante últimamente – la vió morder su labio inferior – quieres escuchar música conmigo? – le preguntó sonriendo –

-Seguro – "Bien, respuesta segura y rápida, así se hace Theodore"

La vio acercarse con su silla muy cerca de el, y ubicando el aparato entre los dos.

-Aquí tienes – le pasó uno de los aparatos y la vio ponerse el otro ella en su oído izquierdo, con cuidado la imitó y una música suave comenzó a sonar. Se encontraban tan cerca que estaba seguro que podría contarle cada una de las pecas que adornaban su pequeña nariz, o ver que tan rosados eran sus labios, incluso sentir el suave aroma que provenía de su cabello. _"Eres un idiota enamorado, Theo" –_

-Te gusta esta música? – sonrió la castaña –

-Mucho – sonrió perdido en la mirada de la casta – de hecho… creo que me encanta – la vio sonrojarse levemente y dirigir su mirada nuevamente al libro que estaba leyendo. –

Se dedicaron a leer y escuchar esta música en silencio, pero era cómodo, incluso en ese par de horas aprendió a utilizar el aparato que tenía música en su interior.

-Granger – Y ahí. Frente a ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y la ceja enarcada, a pesar de que acababa de decir el nombre de la castaña, su mirada estaba puesta en el pelinegro – Te estuve buscando, los disfraces – hizo especial énfasis en el vamos.

-Si, creo que ya es hora – comenzó a arreglar sus cosas – iré a dejar esto a la sala común, por qué no me esperas aquí mientras vuelvo?

-Seguro, te espero aquí, Hermione – maldito Draco, se sentía muy muy por estar llamándola por su nombre –

La vio alejarse por la puerta y desaparecer.

Trató de ignorar al rubio que acababa de sentarse justo frente a él y apoyaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos.

-Así que … - lo escuchó hablar – Desde cuándo que te gusta Granger? – Se sintió desvanecer, lo había descubierto –

-No entiendo lo que me dices –

-Lo entiendes perfectamente, Nott – el rubio entrecerró los ojos – Está bien supongo – lo miró de la forma más despectiva posible – no te culpo, este año está sencillamente exquisita –

-No te refieras a ella así –

-Por qué no? No me digas que no lo habías notado? – se rió sin gracia –

-A que quieres llegar con esto? –

-A que no te quiero ver cerca de ella –

-No es de tu propiedad –

-No todavía – sonrió de lado – pero espera y verás –

-Eres un…

-Volví – estaba parada de nuevo frente a ellos –

-Perfecto – sonrió el rubio levantándose – vámonos

-Si – asintió ella y se dirigió al pelinegro – toma – le pasó su aparato con música – me lo puedes devolver después, ya sabes usarlo y leer con música es agradable –

-Gracias, Hermione – le sonrió mirándola y haciéndole énfasis a su nombre –

-Vamos – la apuró Draco poniendo uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña- te invito a comer algo allá –le sonrió el rubio a la castaña -

-Bueno, nos vemos Theo – sonrió Hermione despidiéndose y girándose –

Lo último que vio fue una mirada grisácea que lo veía enarcando una ceja.

Un pequeño crack lo hizo despabilar.

Acababa de romper la pluma que se encontraba en su mano. Jodido Malfoy.

.

.

.

Cortito, lo sé.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos


	4. Chapter 4 (Arreglado)

Hay veces en mi momentos de reflexión que me pregunto ¿Qué significa odiar? Sé que hay muchas personas que dicen sentir ese sentimiento, porque en mi opinión debería llamarse sentimiento, muchas personas odian, probablemente si me dirigiera a un diccionario en busca de la palabra saldría una definición acertada, ahora, si ese diccionario lo escribiera yo, en la definición saldría, véase: Draco Malfoy. Draco "Puto" Malfoy.

 _-Theo … -_

No entendía, no cabía en su cabeza por qué el rubio estaba haciendo esto, no lo entendía. ¿De verdad le gustaba Hermione? Era una opción, no su preferida, pero lo era, quizás trataba de limpiar su imagen, por supuesto después de salir ileso del Wizengamot, lo mínimo que debía hacer era volver a Hogwarts, y que más perfecto que el ex mortifago redimido de la mano de la heroína de guerra. Odiaba pensar eso.

 _-Theo … -_

Estaba muy molesto ,cierto, pero más que enojado con Draco su enojo estaba para sí mismo, por mucho tiempo pudo haberle dicho algo a Hermione, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora cuando sentía su pecho inflado de un valor que no sabía que podía tener, viene Malfoy y como siempre, dos pasos delante de él.

 _-Theo … -_

Pero no todo estaba perdido, había escuchado los consejos de Blaise, y tenía razón, no debía dejarse amedrentar por Malfoy, por más que usará ese tonito de superioridad no podría controlar jamás a la leona que vive en Hermione Granger, jamás porque…

-Theo! – un grito lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos -

-Qué quieres? –

-Ya podemos ir al gran salón? –

-No me necesitas para ir …. por qué me estás esperando? –

-Porque eres amigo y te quiero – el ojiazul enarcó ceja – está bien, es porque Pansy no consiguió el disfraz que quería , entonces sé que estará extra- _agradable_ esta noche, además me hizo usar esto. – el moreno volvió a mirar su traje, que aun no lo convencía, un traje de genio de lámpara -

-Pues yo creo que ese pantalón así te sienta – Comenzó a reír –

-Claro, como tus disfraz tiene decencia – Theo usaba un traje de conde que complementaría perfectamente el traje de Daphne –

-No te quejes y camina – ambos salieron al gran salón en donde sabía que ambas chicas los esperarían –

-Theo – era el tono serio de Blaise, lo que hizo que se detuviera y justo antes de llegar a la entrada se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas hablando con Malfoy, el cual vestía un traje de un emperador Romano – No podemos evadirlo –

-Lo sé – contestó a regañadientes –

-Zabini, Nott –los saludó el rubio enarcando una ceja y observándolos a ambos con esa típica sonrisa marca Malfoy -

-Blaise, te ves muy bien en ese traje – una ligera risa de parte de Daphne lo hizo sonrojarse –

-El otro disfraz era mejor porque … - comenzó a parlotear Pansy con las manos en su cadera –

No quería verlo, trató de no hacer contacto visual con el rubio, pero era inevitable, sentía su mirada grisácea clavada en el, cuando lo observó se dio cuenta que traía esa sonrisa socorrona de lado, como si se sintiera mejor que él.

-Entremos? – sintió a Daphne acomodarse en su brazo – ahí viene la pareja de Draco así que solo no estará y vaya … se ve hermosa–

Y Daphne tenía razón, pero decir hermosa era quedarse corto, se veía perfecta, arrebatadora y a la vez simple traía un vestido blanco de un solo hombro que mostraba una de sus piernas cuando caminaba, este acentuaba cada una de sus curvas enmarcadas por un cinturón dorado sus labios brillaban y sus ojos estaban pitados de un tonos tierra y dorados, todo el vestuario complementado con una corona de hojas doradas casi igual a la que Draco traía puesta -Vamos – lo apresuró Daphne, Blaise y Pansy ya estaba adentro y al solo le quedó seguirla –

* * *

Caminó lento y pausado.

El baile estaba en su apogeo lo sabía, el nunca había sido de bailar así que tampoco se estaba perdiendo de mucho y a su pareja tampoco pareció importarle mucho su ausencia, no al menos mientras compartía saliva con Adrian Pucey, bien por él.

La luna sin duda estaba en su máximo esplendor, iluminaba el manto oscuro como nunca, algo raro para ser otoño la verdad, se veía hermosa sin dudar, aunque en su opinión ni la mismísima luna poco le llegaba a los talones de la castaña que había acaparado toda su atención. Se veía esplendida y aunque le doliera pensarlo se veía muy bien del brazo del rubio. Imbécil.

En verdad le gustaba Hermione Granger, y mucho, si bien estaba seguro de que no conocía tanto a la castaña como le gustaría estaba al tanto de cosas que muchos no se daban cuenta, como los libros que los sábados prefería leer literatura Muggle, o que prefería el lápiz antes que la pluma cuando tomaba notas de un libro, o que solía fruncir el seño cuando algo le parecía complicado, en fin, conocía muchas cosas de ella con el solo mirarla, no se consideraba un acosador, el se definía más como un admirador.

Sus pies finalmente lo llevaron a destino, la sala de Astronomía, después de tanto bullicio sentía que sus oídos necesitaban un descanso, un descanso que la sala común de Slytherin no le podría proporcionar, una paz que solo sentía ahí, en definitiva era el mejor lugar para estar solo.

Quedó paralizado en cuanto entró.

De espaldas en el balcón se encontraba la dueña de sus cavilaciones .

-Hermione – su nombre se escapó de sus labios –

-Hola Theo – saludó sin girarse –

-Sabías que era yo? – se acercó a su lado –

-Si, te escuche caminar , caminas bastante suave –

-Y aún así escuchaste – sonrió –

-Aveces mis sentidos aún piensan que estamos en guerra – suspiró sonoramente – que haces aquí? Dejaste a Greengrass sola? –

-Hey, ella está en perfectas condiciones en brazos de Pucey –

-La castaña rió – así lo vi –

-Tu y todo el castillo – podía sentir su perfume, aún no podía creer que estaba compartiendo aunque fuese un par de minutos de su noche con la chica de sus sueños y eso que muy a pesar que había ido con Malfoy en vez de el – donde está tu pareja?

-Se encogió de hombros – debe estar en el baile supongo –

-Supongo – mordió su labio –

-Es agradable – la vio sonreír – digo … no es el señor Simpatía, pero no es tan malo –

-No, no lo es –

-Pero … -

-Pero?

-No lo sé – suspiró – digo, creo que le gusto –

-Y …

-Ese es el problema – la vio ponerse derecha – está haciendo un poco de frío - se paró justo frente de el, podía ver ese par de orbes chocolate que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, más hermosa no se podía ver – Sabes cuál es mi problema con Draco?

-No – contestó rápido, estaba completamente perdido en los ojos de la castaña – Cual es?

-Que creo que me atrae alguien más – contestó rápido y sin que pudiera unir cabos la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a alejarse de el, el por otro lado, no podía moverse- Theo – se detuvo y se giró – buenas noches – y continuo su camino mientras tarareaba una canción que estaba seguro había escuchado en el aparato Muggle .

Que acababa de suceder.

.

.

.

Actualicé después de dos mil millones de años,jiji .

Espero les haya gustado, este fic tendrá dos o tres capítulos más.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba en la nada.

Perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de los cuales solo era protagonista la castaña de ojos color chocolate, Merlín, como amaba esos pensamientos fugaces, esos donde aunque fuesen segundos se perdía en una realidad en donde todo puede pasar, en donde cualquier pensamiento onírico es la realidad, donde podía acariciar ese cabello que estaba más que seguro que era suave al tacto, oler su cuello que desprendía ese aroma entre canela y vainilla, tal cual su amortentia, besar sus labios, tan rosados que fácilmente podían parecer una cereza, y además eran suaves como la seda, si el mismo lo comprobó ese día del baile, aunque fuese en la mejilla.

Si fuese correcto socialmente, no se hubiese lavado jamás esa mejilla.

Eres un romántico Theodore – se dijo mientras revolvía el plato de avena frente suyo.

-Ya despertaste de tu sueño, bello durmiente? – una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – suspiró sonoramente evadiendo la mirada insistente de Blaise que estaba sentado junto a él.

-Mmm déjame ver – sacó una agenda y comenzó a leer – Molestar a Theodore … molestar a Theodore … molestar a Theodore … aquí dice que tengo al menos hora y media más de molestar a Theodore, y sabes que soy de seguir mi horario – alzó los hombros el moreno – así que no, no tengo nada más que hacer por ahora – rió levemente mientras seguía engullendo panqueques.

A veces el mismo se preguntaba como dos personas tan diferentes podían ser amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.

El comedor estaba lleno de personas que aun hablaban sobre el dichoso baile, ya era martes y aún así sus compañeras emitían risitas cómplices sobre su divertida noche, y no es que el no la haya pasado bien, si el mismo estaba consciente que el desenlace de su noche lo había dejado en las nubes ya casi tres días después de sucedido.

-Theo – sintió unos dedos tronándose frente a él – cuantas veces te tengo que despertar en la misma mañana? – lo regañó el moreno – acaso te pasó algo que no me quieres contar? – enarcó una ceja –

-No es de tu incumbencia, Zabini – tenía que ser sincero con el mismo, desde lo sucedido había estado casi sin palabras, de verdad no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado con Hermione, el no era una experto en cosas del amor, y se le había pasado por la mente contarle a Blaise para que el pudiese aconsejarlo, o al menos traducirle lo que la castaña le había querido decir, porque seamos sinceros, a veces nos desvariamos tanto en nuestros recuerdos que si no tenemos la opinión de alguien más terminamos alejándonos por completo de la realidad.

-Pasó algo interesante en el baile que no me hayas contado? – ahí estaba, tan perspicaz como siempre –

-Bueno …

Un sonoro suspiro les llamó la atención, la atención de casi todo el comedor de hecho.

Provenía de la mesa de los leones casi frente ellos mismos, tenían que esquivar un par de cabezas de Ravenclaw, pero podían ver lo sucedido.

Una sonrojada Hermione Granger, sentada junto a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood miraban algo que sostenía la castaña en la mano; una rosa.

-Qué sucedió?- Escuchó la voz de Pansy Parkinson preguntarle a una Ravenclaw

-Malfoy le regaló una rosa- Comentó entre emocionada y envidiosa una chica de cabello claro -Es la segunda esta semana-

-Sii, que romántico- suspiró teatralmente otra voz, esta sin un poco de envidia en ella -Una pequeña serpiente subió por su pierna y se posó en su mano transformándose en una rosa-

-Draco?!- Casi gritó Pansy entre asustada, enojada y sorprendida -Una serpiente?- se giró para verme -Es como el hechizo que usábamos para enviarnos notas en primero-

-Y tu inventaste ese hechizo- Me dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido

-Pero yo lo mejoré- La voz del aludido apareció entre nosotros, sentándose frente de mi.

-Que significa eso?!- le dijo furiosa Pansy sentándose a su lado

-Pensé que era obvio- dijo mirándome – Me gusta Hermione-

No estoy seguro de lo que le dijo Pansy, estaba alterada, pero dejé de escucharla completamente, estaba molesto no porque me haya tomado la situación de improviso, si no porque por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que lo que acababa de hacer había sido exclusivamente dirigido a mí. Retándome, tratando de enojarme.

Lo odiaba, quería golpearlo, olvidarme de toda enseñanza de que los problemas se resuelven hablando y saltar encima de él y molerlo a golpes hasta quitarle esa sonrisa ladina de niño rico que tenía justo en este momento.

Sentí la mano de Blaise tocarme la rodilla.

Me miró y luego miró mi mano, tenía la chuchara tan apretada la había doblado y mi puño estaba blanco. Me relajé y solté la cuchara. Blaise me había traído a la realidad con una simple mirada, y por más que tenía a medio Slytherin cuchicheando y una furiosa Pansy Parkinson recriminándolo sobre su falta de juicio, en ningún momento la mirada de color plata se despegó de mi.

 _Lo mato._

* * *

-Qué te dijo queeeeeee!? – el grito de Zabini se escuchó por toda la sala de clases, por suerte aun faltaban unos 10 minutos para que comenzara la clase de Runas–

-Si, si, si – traté de calmarlo y de paso esquivar las miradas que un par de Hufflepuff no estaban dedicando en este momento – pero deja de hacer escándalo –

-Theodore – me miró con el ceño fruncido – no entiendo como TU no has hecho un escándalo –

-Quieres que lo vaya gritando por todo Hogwarts – estaba haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para parecer calmado y no alzar la voz, pero con Blaise era imposible – ni siquiera estoy seguro de todo lo que sucedió

-Eres tan imbécil, por Merlín – comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con su mano –

-Gracias –

-No, NO, NO , no gracias – me miró, enojado –

-Y que quieres que haga?, no estoy seguro de lo que ella intentó decirme –

-Es tan obvio – sonrió abiertamente – le gustas Theo – lo vi abrir mucho los ojos –

-Tu crees? –

-Obviamente, si fue tal como lo dijiste era una obvia insinuación –

Sentí mis mejillas arder, incluso me sentí mareado, tenía que sentarme, las palabras de Blaise me habían hecho perder el equilibrio. Le gustaba. Yo. A ella. A Hermione Granger.

-Sé que voy a auto-maldecirme por esto – dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, suspiré – dime … que debería hacer? –

-Has llegado al lugar indicado joven aprendiz – rió sentándose a mi lado – paso numero 1 – se aclaro la garganta - hacerle saber que a ti también te gusta –

-Pero y Malfoy? Tu mismo has visto lo decidido que se vio hoy por la mañana –

Negó con la cabeza – No negaré que nunca había visto a Draco haciendo algo así, pero te seré sincero, algo no me huele bien en toda esta situación, es solo que … no sé, trato de no pensar lo peor, pero el rubio no es conocido por jugar limpio-

-Lo sé – sonreí melancólico – y que pasa si en verdad le gusta? – me asusté de mi propio tono de preocupación

-No lo sé – me miró serio – y tu tampoco lo sabes, pero paso a paso, que para una relación amorosa se necesitan dos … como mínimo – rió por su chiste pervertido- y como te dije tienes que hacerle saber a Hermione que a ti también te gusta – dijo con tanta simpleza que hacía ver todo fácil -

-Si, si, si – tomé aire- eso haré – sonreí, tomando energías de donde no sabía que las tenía – muchas gracias Blaise – le palmee la espalda, a esta altura el salón ya estaba casi lleno con alumnos de diferentes casas-

-De nada Theo – me sonrió levantándose, después de todo el no llevaba esta clase – y quiero que sepas que hago esto porque te quiero – no pude evitar enarcar una ceja y antes de preguntar el por qué había dicho eso, hizo lo impensable – HERMIONE! – gritó en medio del salón a la castaña que venía entrando al lado de Thomas y Boot.

Trágame tierra.

.

.

.

Capitulo cortito, acabo de recibir la inspiración llegar hacia a mi, hoy mismo seguiré escribiendo para tener un capitulo nuevo esta misma semana, espero, si la escuela me lo permite.

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

¿El Karma es real? Solía preguntarse eso a menudo desde que encontró un libro Muggle que hablaba sobre el allá por cuarto año, le intrigó mucho el tema e incluso recordaba haber hablado con la profesora Burbage sobre el tema.

Siempre considero que tales creencias Muggle eran sumamente interesantes y completamente coherentes, buenas cosas haces, buenas cosas te pasarán, sonaba razonable, o al menos eso solía pensar, hasta hoy.

La vida era tan injusta a veces. Quizás la vida era con nosotros tal como nosotros éramos con ella. ¿Si? ¿No? Diablos. Muchas preguntas, cero respuestas.

No podía decir que cada cosa que hacía era para el bien de todos, el no caminaba por la vida para hacer sentir bien al prójimo, pero si trataba de que sus acciones solo le afectaran a él, también estaba el hecho de que su vida había sido tranquila, nunca creyó en la pureza de sangre, se mantuvo alejado todo lo humanamente posible de la guerra, hasta cuando pequeño comía todas sus vegetales, _mierda_. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado escandaloso.

Quizás era su culpa nada más.

Su culpa por tener de amigo a Blaise Zabini.

.

.

.

 _-De nada Theo – me sonrió levantándose, después de todo el no llevaba esta clase – y quiero que sepas que hago esto porque te quiero – no pude evitar enarcar una ceja y antes de preguntar el por qué había dicho eso, hizo lo impensable – HERMIONE! – gritó en medio del salón a la castaña que venía entrando al lado de Thomas y Boot._

La castaña tenía una cara de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó con cuidado sosteniendo sus libros de cerca, siendo seguida de cerca por sus guardias de turno.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentados – le habló galante Blaise tomando su mano – Blaise Zabini a sus órdenes, _bella signora_ –

Y ahí, frente a la mayoría de "Octavo año" veía como mi mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, me humillaba públicamente – suspiro – que bonita es la amistad.

Vi a Hermione enarcar una ceja y mirarme por un segundo.

-Hermione Granger, _piacere di conoscerti-_ sonrió de lado la castaña, aunque podía sentir la ironía deslizarse por sus palabras -

La cara de Blaise no tenía precio.

-Ya que nos conocemos, te puedo llamar Hermione, verdad Hermione? – sentía la verguenza formarse en mi, sabia que lo que sea que seguía iba a ser algo ridiculizante para mi persona –

-Conoces a mi amigo Theo verdad? – me señaló, para ese momento todo el salón estaba en silencio escuchando como Blaise hacia la Blaisada del día- te gustaría sentarte a su lado? –

Ahí estaba. Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder, tomé aire disimuladamente, se suponía que Blaise me estaba ayudando?

Vi como Hermione se giraba al par que la seguía y estos se retiraban a sentarse un poco más atrás.

-Eres muy amable Zabini – sonrió sin gracia Hermione – creo que tanta amabilidad de tu parte me ... abruma –

-Así soy yo – levantó sus hombros, creo que ya todo el salón hablaba del tema – Bueno ... los dejo, feliz clase – palmeo mi espalda y me guiñó un ojo mientras salia de la clase tarareando una canción.

Menudo imbécil.

-Si querías invitarme a sentarme contigo debiste decírmelo tu – la castaña se sentó a mi lado mientras comenzaba a sacar sus libros –

-Perdón – casi sentí ahogarme con la rapidez que lo dije –

-No me pidas perdón por algo así – la vi acomodar su cabello en una cola de caballo, sintiendo como el aroma que emanaba de su cabello llegara a mis fosas nasales, podría olerla todo el día ... –además me gusta mucho la idea de sentarme contigo – y me vio directo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos almendrados, sentí el mundo detenerse alrededor de nosotros, mis mejillas ardían pero no podía evitar estar sonrojado, y casi, casi, olvidé que la mayoria nos estaba viendo. –

Entonces recordé la conversación que habia tenido con Blaise minutos atras, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, si era verdad lo que el decía, yo si le gustaba a Hermione Granger, o almenos estaba levemente interesada en mi, cualquier opción me gustaba. Quizás Zabini no la habia cagado tanto.

-A mi tambien me gusta sentarme a tu lado – le dije despues de tomar aire –

Lo que sucedio en ese momento fue maravilloso, la vi sonreir ligeramente y tomar su pluma para luego acariciar mi nariz con esta. Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar con esa simple caricia que no habia sido hecha ni con sus dedos.

-Ahora shh – me dijo despues de morder su labio inferior de una forma malditamente probocativa – me gusta mucho esta asignatura.

Y yo ..

Yo necesitaba una ducha fría.

* * *

Estaba en las nubes, flotando casi.

Nunca una clase le habia gustado tanto, y debía ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que se habia tratado la clase.

Pero poco y nada le habia importado.

-Entonces ... todo bien? – la voz de Blaise lo trajo a la realidad mientras ojeaba desinteresadamente un libro que tenía a mano en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

-sip – contestó escuetamente –

-Oh vamos – le golpeo el hombro levemente – Daphne me dijo que estuvieron muy amorosos –

-Daphne ni siquiera lleva esa clase –

-No .. pero Milicent si, y ella se lo contó a Daphne, que luego me lo contó a mi, eres noticia amigo mío –

-No me interesa ser noticia –

-Me dirás que no te agradó sentarte con la castañita de tus sueños –

-Eso no fue lo que dije – sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse nuevamente- sueños?

-O acaso no sueñas con ella cuando te escucho gemir mientras duermes – rio abiertamente el moreno – Hermione ... Hermione ... – comenzó a imitarlo Zabini, y por más ridículo que se veía no pudo evitar reír también, estaba de buen humor y ni Blaise haciendo el payaso podría quitar la sonrisa de la cara–

-Idiota – continuo riendo mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara.

Y como si de un huracán se tratara las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a un visiblemente malhumorado Draco Malfoy.

-Cual es tu problema?! – gritó, estaba rojo, completamente molesto acercándose frente al ojiazul y levantándolo del cuello para luego soltarlo de manera brusca–

-Mi problema?! – se enderezó – Cual es TU problema? – lo empujó levemente, en ese momento el moreno se levantó rápidamente ubicándose en medio de los dos, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento de sus vidas era estar peleando como niños–

-Chicos ... vamos a calmarnos – dijo hablándole a cada uno -

-Así que haciéndote el bonito con Granger no? – el rubio pasó completamente de Blaise, dando esa sonrisa ... odiaba esa sonrisa marca Malfoy –

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Hermione no es tu problema – sintió la mano del moreno apretar ligeramente su hombro -

-No – se aclaró la garganta – pero cuando sea mi novia, claro que será mi maldito problema –

-Pero no lo es – sentía la respiración cortada -

-Pero lo será, y que te quede claro Nott, será mía –

\- ver para creer, Malfoy –

-Pues espera y verás –

-Tendría que esperar toda mi vida para que eso pasara –

-la vida nos da sorpresas – rió el rubio –

-Se podrían callar!? – gritó Blaise, harto de la situación – parecen un par de niño peleando por un juguete y hasta donde tengo entendido Hermione Granger no es propiedad de ninguno de los dos, y estamos bastante adultos para estar discutiendo así ... los dos–

-Como sea ... – el rubio, completamente ofuscado se sentó en su cama – ... no volveré a malgastar mis palabras contigo

Nunca, nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Vamos a cenar – Blaise me habló trayéndome a la realidad –

Realidad.

Como que me llamaba Theodore Nott que iba a aprovechar lo que la vida me estaba dando.

Aquí, ahora.

.

.

.

Este fic me estaba saliendo más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero es que me encanta.

Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí, ahora.

Y aquí y ahora estaba.

A las 8 de la mañana delante del cuadro que sabía dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor.

.

.

 _-Qué haces despierto tan temprano, imbécil- la voz adormilada de Blaise lo alertó – Ni los fines de semana puedes dejar de ser un maldito nerd?_

 _-Gracioso – comentó calzándose sus zapatos, ni él sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, de hecho no tenía ningún plan – tengo hambre_

 _-Dormiste poco – no era una pregunta. Su amigo se sentó en la cama – asumo que estuviste pensando lo que pasó anoche –_

 _\- lo hice- mi mirada se dirigió a donde dormía Malfoy, la cama estaba intacta –_

 _-No durmió aquí – me informó Blaise – llegó tarde y se llevó un pijama –_

 _-Crees que sus palabras fueron ciertas? – pregunté sin mirar un punto fijo – ya sabes … que sienta algo por ella?_

 _-No lo sé – lo vi fruncir el ceño – siempre ha habido una constante tensión entre ellos, lo sé tanto como tu – asentí – pero no te centres en eso, el no estará pensando "Creo que no me tiraré a Granger porque a Theo le gusta" hey! No me golpees –_

 _-Iré a tomar desayuno, imbécil –_

 _-Piensa Theodore, las cosas no pasan por si solas, hay que hacer que pasen –_

 _._

 _._

-Está no es tu casa chico, y sin contraseña no te puedo dejar entrar- la señora robusta que se encontraba en el cuadro me miro y rio casi coqueta - Estás esperando a una chica?-

-Si! –me mordí la lengua- digo no- me corregí. La verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente. La incomodidad de seguir acostado me había levanto, y las estúpidas palabras de Blaise me habían traído hasta aquí. Aquí. Muy lejos de las mazmorras, aquí, luciendo como un soberano idiota. Grandioso Theodore.

-Es un poco temprano – bostezó sonoramente, exageradamente diría – pero si me dices el nombre de la chica podría tratar de hacer algo – enarcó una ceja

-Gracias- respondí tan rápido que no pude controlarlo – pero creo que la buscaré después –

Ella frunció el seño – como quieras chico lindo –

.

Me di vuelta, un poco avergonzado, un poco molesto. Toda la valentía que había traído desde mi habitación se había desmoronado ante esta pausa. Aunque claro, en qué momento había sido una buena idea venir a buscarla a su sala común para decirle que me gustaba, bueno, no es que le diría eso precisamente, pero inventaría algo en el momento. De todas formas no había resultado. Blaise se reirá de mi cuando le diga … mejor no le digo.

-Theodore Nott- salté, asustado, casi iba llegando al comedor cuando me encontré frente a la cabellera rubia y los ojos casi celestes de Luna Lovegood –

-Lovegood, buenos días –

-Buenos días – asintió ella, quería moverme pasarla de largo pero ella parecía que quería hablar conmigo – Pareces un poco contrariado – habló de manera soñadora – quizás deberías dormir un poco más, normalmente los sábados son para dormir hasta tarde –

-Si, lo sé— quizás si debí quedarme en cama hoy, y mañana, y siempre.

-Es bueno que estés despierto, tengo que salir a observar unas hadas del invierno con Neville y tuve que pasar a buscar un poco de chocolate – me mostró un gran pedazo de chocolate entre sus manos – las hadas aman el chocolate, pero hay que darles poco porque sino solo querrán comer eso, y las volvería locas, ya sabes, no hay chocolate en el bosque – me explicó tranquilamente la rubia -

-Claro – que se supone que debería hacer? O decir? Había aprendido tantos modales de pequeño, por etiqueta sabía que decir ante una conversación que no te agrada, pero esto se llevaba las palmas, las palmas de la locura– que te vaya bien con tus … hadas – traté de seguir adelante.

-Espera – me detuvo una vez más – decía que era bueno que estuvieses aquí porque Hermione se encuentra sola – señaló con la mirada hacia adentro del comedor, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, en cualquier momento se me salía del pecho – el desayuno es la comida más importante, y papá dice que toda comida sabe mejor cuando se está acompañado de alguien agradable, creo que le agradas mucho a Hermione – rió suavemente

-Tu crees? – mis manos sudaban, que hacía yo haciéndole preguntas a Lovegood, había perdido la razón? – porque a mi me agrada mucho – si, si la había perdido –

Ella sonrió – estoy segurita, ten buen sábado Theodore Nott – y se alejó dando saltitos.

.

.

.

Una señal divina.

Solo así podía interpretar las palabras que me acababa de decir Luna Lovegood.

Tomé todo el orgullo que mi débil cuerpo y mente me permitían y entré.

Ahí estaba.

Sentada con la vista inmersa en un libro, con su cabello tomado en un moño alborotado y envuelta en un chaleco grueso de color burdeo.

-Buenos días – no vacilé y la saludé. Alzó la mirada y sonrió –

-Buenos días, Theo – hermosa – es temprano, asumo que no soy la única que despierta a esta hora los sábados –

-No, parece que es contra la ley despertar temprano un sábado– negué sonriendo de la misma forma. Qué se supone que debería decir? – Iré a sentarme – grandioso Theodore, eres un bocón, dices un chiste y te vas –

-Por qué no te sientas conmigo? – me dijo señalando el puesto justo frente de ella–

-Yo … claro – me senté, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, y el destino me la había dado en bandeja –

-El papá de Luna dice que el desayuno sabe mejor cuando se está acompañado de alguien agradable – ella rió sirviéndose panqueques y sirviéndome a mi unos cuantos, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cercanía en la mesa de Slytherin – Come, estos son mis favoritos –

-Se ven deliciosos – asentí – pero lo primero que debe consumir mi cuerpo por la mañana es té –

-También yo! – se sonrojó, se veía sencillamente hermosa –

-algo más en común – no pude evitar sonrojarme también mientras revolvía el té con un poco de azúcar - así que …

-Quieres que te cuente algo? – me preguntó justo después de morder su labio inferior, no otra vez por favor –

-Dispara –

-Anoche me llegó una lechuza de Harry, preguntándome por ti – tosí mi té – estás bien? –

-Si, osea no – negué con la cabeza completamente sonrojado – por qué haría eso?

-Porque algún bocón le contó que según ellos me había visto muy cariñosa contigo – un sonrojo suave se quedó en sus mejillas – Ni siquiera me envió una lechuza para decirme algo por haber ido con Malfoy al baile – Malfoy, le dijo Malfoy y no Draco - digo, no es que el tenga algo que decir, pero aún así – la vi hacer un puchero -

Era ahora o nunca – Hermione … - comencé – sé que es raro lo que diré - ella me miraba curiosa, oh vamos Theodore, haz algo - … saldrías conmigo?.

Ella no decía nada, lo cual era malo.

Pero no se había ido, lo cual era bueno.

-Mierda – murmuré suavemente, quizás había malinterpretado todas las señas – No tienes que hacerlo… digo, solo si quieres, o sea –

-Shh – me hizo callar, estaba sonrojada – si, por supuesto que iría a una cita contigo , por qué es una cita, verdad? – estaba nerviosa, lo pude notar –

-Si, osea si tu quieres, porque yo si quiero –

-Genial – sonrió – hoy a las 3 a Hogsmade? –

-Hoy a las 3 a Hogsmade – confirmé sonriendo –

Nada ni nadie me estropearía esto.

Espero.

.

.

.

Millones de años sin escribir, disculpen, espero les haya gustado. Se va acercando a su fin, creo jajaja.

Saluditos.


End file.
